John's Jury Speech
So Congratulations Miguel, Gavin and Richie You guys defied the odds, I give Congratulations to you 3 for that. I do have something to address you all which is important but i feel there's stuff i need to say first to summarize where i stand on you guys just now. But once again congrats on making the end Richie-San '''Your definitely the outsider of this trio, I mean in all fairness you were definitively non-existent, I give props for the under the radar gameplay but there's under the radar and then there's non existent, you unfortunately chose to do the latter of the 2. That in itself was a risk to take, Only time will tell if you've got anything to show for it. As for how you played, Having not been on a tribe premerge with you may have something to do with it. I believed you tried to help when it was required. I mean just because i didn't see you apparent doesn't mean you didn't wake up after it. Your Change-Up has respect, I mean I've tried doing it like you have. There's mutual respect between us for that move as it shows you were willing to try and assume a different role in order to try and make it to the end. I feel slightly lost with your gameplay and how you think you may win against games like Gavin's and Miguel's, who to be fair are people who tried to make themselves at the forefront of things. However, Your low stress idea was good, I give you props for knowing what's best for you. To be honest, I was after you that first merge tribal as people went silent about who was targeting who, so I went with how I knew votes were being played. I give you props for not panicking about going. You were a cool customer, Good job on Making the End. You stuck to your kind game plan which is something that's hard to do in survivor. '''What i want to know is had you been under threat would you have been tempted to switch back or would you have played your current gamestyle?-Richie Gavin-San '''Your someone who I respect for playing the game, don't get me wrong. Its just your turn over the past while and not just in here, makes me throw huge question marks as to why you deserve my vote, if your unsure of how to be perceived by others, I don't hold any questions your strategy holds strong. What I do hold is i see you a Tony Vlachos from Cagayan. That being said you've played hard and gl at this tribal. Your gameplay's impressive. Using people's weaknesses whilst a low blow is clever.Your game management was good. You had the right people to help you, Your game is the one that may win, out of people overlooking things more than everything else. Doing things out of the interest of multiple people is one that can lead to a double edged sword. Mainly due to the fact that you can end up hurting your game more than you boost it. Just because it worked this time, doesn't mean it'll be successful every time just remember that. I do respect your game and i'm glad you respect ours. The others may do so in return without looking at it in detail it should be. I mean you've just done something that may cost your game don't sell yourself 100% Honestly, Telling us you respect our gameplay, when it looks as if you can't give a dime occasionally, makes me wonder do i give it to the one I care over or someone who appeases everyone else. Truth is i don't care if you win and I end up not voting you, doesn't mean i hate you, I will have not considered your game the best and it will be that i've seen either Richie's or Miguel's as better than yours. Don't get me wrong, I'm not past voting for you, When it comes to the question of is your game the best, It may well be. However i'm going to give you the chance to be fair down the middle. '''Is there anything you'd Change or Regret in this game, if so why?-Gavin Miguel-San Your game Impresses me. You used your knowledge of the others to your advantage, which is a pro move on your behalf, it let you know who was in charge at all times. Your Artifact usage was strong. Whilst you may not have been completely onside, I'm glad you at least listened to me and heard me out. It takes a lot to have the ability to do what you did. Your gameplay was nice to see a different side. It's nice to see that you weren't afraid of making tough decisions knowing you'd be responsible for the consequences. You weren't afraid of taking sides when you had to. Nor were you afraid of winning immunity when you had to. You have a good chance of winning because you weren't afraid of taking risks when you had to. It was nice seeing you weren't afraid to turn your back on your allies when you knew it was no longer beneficial. Knowledge of how the game was made you a huge threat, I'm surprised that you weren't taken out. It's nice to see you being successful as you were genuinely honest with me. Your lies were convincing, they certainly were to me. I find it slightly disappointing you took the easy way out at the end although you must have had your reasons. Gl at final tribal. Having been honest with me, If you had a chance to take anyone to the final 3, who would it be and why?(This isn't biast, I'm just interested in your thoughts on it)-Miguel GL guys May the odds forever be in your favour.